


余温

by sakimay



Series: 家庭伦理频道 [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M, 灵堂飙车, 狗血, 误会, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakimay/pseuds/sakimay
Summary: “我是你哥哥，我怎么会不爱你呢。”
Relationships: Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing
Series: 家庭伦理频道 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “这种事，谁也不想的嘛。”

高瀚宇没想到接自己的会是这个人。  
车上下来的是他哥，就比他大两岁，但是多年来过得无忧无虑，生活上从来没怎么操心，一眼看过去比他还小。

“这里，这儿!小宇!”季肖冰朝他几年没见过的弟弟热情招手，“不好意思啊小宇，出了些事，我只能临时开这个车过来。”  
季肖冰连笑容也没变过，带着不好意思的灿烂笑容跟旁边那座冷冰冰的监狱格格不入。

“怎么了，是爸妈死了，你把家产败光了吗？”  
高瀚宇没打算说什么好话，也没给季肖冰好脸色。他只是这么说，把手上的包扔进季肖冰怀里，等他哥给他拉车门。

季肖冰乐意为这个刚刚恢复自由的弟弟效劳。那个包轻轻的，没什么东西，季肖冰随手往肩上一搭，开了门还不忘顺手给高瀚宇挡车框。  
“我们小宇还生气呢，怪我没给你排场是吗？爸妈也想你，快过年了，别咒俩老人家。先带你回家？回去别苦着脸，笑一个嘛！”

“我不回去。”  
高瀚宇绑好安全带，他脸上还是冷冰冰的。他知道季肖冰一定会哄着他，他想看看季肖冰打算怎么哄他。

“康姨给你烧了菜的，特意给你做了一桌。”  
“你怎么不给我烧菜。”  
“你知道我，我不会嘛，我是笨蛋。”  
“我就要吃笨蛋做的菜。”

季肖冰突然笑。  
“那笨蛋做饭手烫了你会心疼吗？”

高瀚宇看着他哥，季肖冰对他说话总是四两拨千斤。他印象里季肖冰对每个人都这样。  
高瀚宇还有许多难听的话能说，但是每次他哥都能当耳旁风。  
好像那些话不是说他一样那么淡然，好像对方只是和他开了一个有些过分的玩笑。

“哥，你会心疼我吗？”

季肖冰只是挂好了安全带，还没有点火。高瀚宇的话题总是越说越沉重，他总是如此的。  
但这不能怪他。

“你是我弟弟，我不疼你疼谁？别说烧几个菜，今天你要满汉全席我都给你做。”  
季肖冰脸上写着视死如归，高瀚宇冷笑，心想就两个人你装什么呢。

“我不回去。”  
高瀚宇又重复一遍。  
“我也不是没地方住，我现在下车回去给门口的警卫来一拳，马上我就能回去继续蹲监狱。反正你们也不想看到我。”

季肖冰笑容淡了一点，他还是笑着。高瀚宇知道他哥也许在想着伸手不打笑脸人之类的狗屁道理。  
“小宇，爸妈想你，我也想你，我们一家人一起吃个饭，过去的事情……”

“你一句话它就过去了吗？”

“对不起小宇，我不该提……”  
季肖冰终于也换上了沉重的表情。

“我记得那时候我生病，我妈给我做了蒸蛋，还要放麻油，可是我不喜欢吃。蛋不喜欢，麻油也不喜欢。我不喜欢吃，可是我忘不掉那个讨厌的味道。我每次想起这个味道，就要一起想起关于这些人的更多我不喜欢的事情。哥，你爸妈给你做过不喜欢吃的东西吗？”  
季肖冰的表情彻底垮了，没什么人这么为难过他，也没什么人令他这么难哄。高瀚宇看他这样失落，心里唾弃又有点爽。他两只手伸过去捧着季肖冰的脸，他这个动作在这时候有些突兀，那又怎样呢。

“哥，你说你心疼我，怎么你不哄我了呀。”  
“我……”  
“哥，我帮你坐了三年牢，你不该好好谢谢我呀。”

季肖冰迟了三年才知道这件事，他突然觉得有些耳鸣，什么都听不见。  
他一直以为那件荒谬的事最后是破财消灾来解决的。

“哥，你怎么哭了，你真的心疼我啊？”  
你哭的那么快，这些年没少靠这绝技捞好处吧?高瀚宇托着哥哥的脸，不让他低头。他要仔细欣赏哥哥现在的表情。  
  
季肖冰的眼泪滴在他弟弟手上，他想不到别的话，只是说着对不起。  
“……对不起，对不起小宇，我没有、我没有哭，对不起……”  
  
“那我手上是什么，你的口水吗？你饿了？”  
“不是，是下雨了……对不起，小宇，我不知道……我是笨蛋……”

高瀚宇的目的已经达到，他把眼泪在季肖冰脸上抹开，放开了手。

“哥，你带我回去吧，我刚刚说气话而已。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你懂事，要多让着。”

季肖冰路上哭得看不清路，在路边停了几次，最后他开到一个商场停车场把车停了下来。  
高瀚宇跟着季肖冰下车，走到他哥旁边给他擦眼泪。

“你这下雨怎么下个不停？你眼睛也红了，回去怎么见你爸妈？”  
高瀚宇用羽绒服袖子给他哥胡乱擦脸，鼻涕眼泪都惹上了新衣服的袖子。这件衣服有点偏小，但是新买的。  
季肖冰才回家一天还在倒时差，问了一圈就是不见他弟弟，才知道高瀚宇这几年根本不是跟着什么大佬学习去了，而是在牢里。季肖冰不知道这些年高瀚宇是不是又长高了，或者瘦了，壮了，会喜欢哪种衣服，白的黑的。他想，不管之前到底怎样，他弟弟至少得体面的回来。他按自己的码数去买了新的羽绒服，还特意买大了一些，却还是买小了。  
原来他弟弟早就长大了。

季肖冰看着已经长大的弟弟，用自己手背也抹了一下哭红的眼睛，给高瀚宇整理围巾。  
“妈妈生病了，今天特意过来，想和你吃饭，见见你，她、她可能……”  
季肖冰哽咽得说不下去，他眼泪没停，他不止为了一件事哭。

“我知道。我两年前就知道了，所以我一直在争取减刑。”  
高瀚宇拍拍他哥的背，又劝他别哭。  
哥哥命真好，他总是可以当一个脆弱需要保护的人，明明已经有人帮他扛了这么多劫难了，他还是可以理所当然的为了一颗小石头造成的小小创口崩溃，甚至当着比他年纪还小的人面前流泪。

季肖冰深吸一口气，努力的憋回眼泪，戴上羽绒服的帽子，以为这样就挡住眼睛了，要带他弟弟去买鞋。  
他眼睛是红的，勉强对高瀚宇笑。  
“有个汤要熬六个小时，我们买双鞋再回家。去我住的地方，我弟弟要漂漂亮亮的回家嘛。”

高瀚宇跟着季肖冰去电梯，电梯里还有几个人，他这时候突然说：“哥，什么都给我换新的，你嫌我太晦气才带我买新鞋吗？”  
周围的几个人都刻意假装没注意听，但是季肖冰那副明显哭过的样子，还有高瀚宇那听起来受伤的语气，个个都竖起耳朵。  
一楼到了，季肖冰小声说，小宇，我们现在一楼逛逛吧。说着，等门一开，带他弟弟从一楼慢慢逛。

“小宇，我们都爱你，家里没有谁会嫌弃你。你不要多想。”  
季肖冰十分讨好的哄着随时会给他难堪的弟弟，两人距离不远不近的并排走着。好在高瀚宇没再说话了，他进了几家品牌鞋店认真当顾客。  
高瀚宇挑挑选选，都不是很中意，最后去了一家运动鞋店。

“小宇，你看看这双，挺好看。”  
高瀚宇走到他哥身边，他随便看了一眼鞋，确实是自己会喜欢的款色。他又看他哥，刚刚被自己要求摘了羽绒服帽子，他哥一路低着头走路，现在凑近看，他哥眼睛没有那么红了。

“哥，你选的真不错。你也叫叫我名字嘛，总是叫我小宇，不知道的还以为我们多亲密。”  
高瀚宇小声在季肖冰耳边说着，又像没事人一样找店员拿鞋试穿。

季肖冰呆在原地，他想高瀚宇这句话意有所指，又希望他只是随便找了句话挖苦亲人。  
高瀚宇把鞋随便穿上，叫他哥过来。

“我不会系鞋带，哥，你帮我系鞋带。”

季肖冰于是过去给他装天真的弟弟系鞋带。季肖冰坐在高瀚宇旁边，弯着腰一格格收紧调整鞋带，两只脚都一一给他弟弟弄好。  
从前他弟弟懒得刷鞋，又宝贝那些鞋，要季肖冰给他打理。季肖冰做事细，晒好了还会给他弟弟的宝贝球鞋串一些挺特别的绳结。

“哥，我们这样看起来好亲，好像小时候一样。”  
“小……瀚宇，我们是兄弟，亲密些应该的。”  
高瀚宇说话前后矛盾，人前一个样人后一个样。前面好像不希望他们亲近，后面又表示出想要亲近。季肖冰捉摸不定，把高瀚宇说的每句话都记着，暂时没叫他小宇。  
也许这个小名他弟弟现在听了仍会生一些让人不明缘由的怒气。“小宇”只是个名字，不叫就不叫吧。等时间久了，弟弟气消了就好了。

“哥，你选的好看，这个码数也合适，就这双，我们快回家吃饭吧。”  
高瀚宇在镜子前面各个角度看他的鞋，季肖冰看弟弟像个满足的小孩子，总算忘了烦恼想家了，终于也笑了。

季肖冰带高瀚宇回了自己现在住的房子，高瀚宇也没客气，甩了鞋就去沙发坐下，果然看到季肖冰跟从前一样帮他放鞋摆鞋。  
他哥确实是个少爷命，所有人都爱他，把他保护得好好的，当个少爷一样宠。这个少爷却甘心给他突然冒出来的弟弟瞻前顾后，捣乱也从来舍不得骂他，默默的帮他收拾好了，才来告诉他下次注意。

“你说康姨过来烧了菜，菜呢？”  
高瀚宇在沙发那坐的好好的，等着季肖冰给他端过来。

季肖冰去洗了手，过来挨他弟弟坐下。他说，等下爸妈过来，热一下就好。康姨听说小……听说吃她饭长大的小帅哥要回来过年，特意来的。你饿了吗？先吃点水果吧。  
他说着要起身给弟弟洗水果，高瀚宇把他拉回来，把自己缩成一个喜欢的姿势靠在季肖冰胳膊上，撒娇的说，我只是想跟你回来，我不想见他们，他们不喜欢我。  
季肖冰说，你不知道，这几年爸爸改正了很多，他不乱花钱了。他们都想你，大家都在改正。  
高瀚宇声音提高了些，他说，可是妈还是生病了，你知道她为什么会生病。现在都成了这样，我不想见他们。  
季肖冰还想劝劝他，高瀚宇问，我们的猫呢？  
季肖冰小声说，猫猫走丢了。  
高瀚宇笑，他哼一声，他说，你口口声声说爸改了，他还在骗你。三十八万的猫他一万八贱卖了，他还骗你走丢了。这不到两万块被他拿去请别的女的吃饭了。  
季肖冰感到不可思议，这只猫是好几年前高瀚宇买给妈妈的礼物，半年前听家人说丢了到时候，他担心又难过，这只猫一直被妈妈当成小宇在陪着。季肖冰因为课业一时半会没法回国，半个月以后说没希望找到了，他还茶饭不思了很久。  
猫被卖了，爸爸骗他，妈妈也跟着一起瞒着他，却让弟弟知道真相。

高瀚宇突然顺势把他哥压在沙发上，极其暧昧的姿势凑近他哥的脸。他能感觉到他哥整个人都僵硬了，可是那个人脸上还是维持着一贯对弟弟的笑容。  
他按着他哥的手，压着他哥的腿，居高临下看着笑容变得不稳定的哥哥。

“哥，我们本来好亲密，现在我们这样疏远都是因为他，你以后不能帮他说话。”  
“瀚宇，瀚宇，你压着我了，我们这样不好，等下爸妈要来了。”  
季肖冰只是嘴上说，他没有挣扎，他等弟弟自己知道不对，弟弟自己会松开。

“哥，我们早就这样过了，你现在才告诉我不好，我怎么改的过来呀。我在牢里这几年，你在外面有没有找别人？”  
“我没有，瀚宇，这几年我都在上学，你不要瞎想，先放开我。”

高瀚宇越凑越近，他想这个人想的要命，却得到一句“瞎想”。  
“哥，我一直好担心你和别人好，我好生气，你哄我嘛。”  
高瀚宇一口一声的提醒着季肖冰，你是我“哥哥”，实际行动却越来越背德。他凑近他哥眼尾亲了一下，又亲脸颊，接着亲嘴唇。  
季肖冰仍旧不躲闪，还回应他弟弟。

“哦，哥，你晚上会帮我关灯么？我们现在还是睡一间吗？我们两张床，一张被子吗？”  
“瀚宇，我会照顾你，你喜欢怎样都可以。”  
“哥，我说怎么就怎么，你这么没骨气啊？”  
“我想你开心，瀚宇。”

高瀚宇从他哥身上起来，季肖冰伸手给他弟弟整理衣服，还没整理好他又把他哥捞起来抱着。想不到他还是能轻巧的把他哥抱起来。

“哥，卧室在哪里？你带我看看我们的卧室好吗？”  
“瀚宇，爸妈要来吃饭。”  
“他们今天不会来的。我把爸举报了。”


End file.
